User talk:Aeriesol
You have entered the domain of the Universe in all its Blue Sheep Glory. I'm the Universe in its gravity-defying blue sheep form using some primitive technology to communicate with the human species. I consider myself a semi-lit roleplayer who executes their sadistic tendencies by writing ludicrously long character histories and laughing evilly as the poor claim checkers try not to fall asleep reading them. My characters are listed on my user profile, so feel free to comment on their pages. I'll try to get back asap, seeing as I have many duties including and not limited to killing living things with cookie bombs. Most of my free time is spent here on the wiki, madly categorizing things to ramp up my edit count. You can, however, find me at my PokeHeroes account as well: Omnia. Archive One of Alfea Capital of Omnibox Omnibox Hatcheries, Inc. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. I don't bite. I just nibble. dude i dont know how many times I told you this but I need you..now "So wake up, your sleeping heart. I know sometimes we'll be afraid but no more playing safe, my dear. I'm here." THAT IS SO FREAKIN CUUUUUUUTE <3 and i survived our test thank god :') also by motivate do u mean lowkey threaten u with Ceci's doom? :3 ily~ :SO I VISITED THE SHADOWHUNTERS.TV WEBSITE AND IM POSITIVELY INTERNALLY SCREAMING BECAUSE IT AIRS TODAY LIKE OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD HELP ME IM DYING FROM HAPPINESS OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG THEY ALSO HAVE A FRICKIN MOBILE APP IM DOWNLOADING IT RN <3 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif : ::OH HELL YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS but i still need to work on both Mirae and Freja like xD 100% YAS FOR MUNDANE EVERYDAY THINGS AS WEAPONS!!! ...hc one of my future characters will have a frying pan as a weapon. but ofc it turns into a freakin halberd when the circle on its handle is pressed but she prefers to use frying pan mode in normal days and when it's not being used, it's a frying pan charm on her bracelet ha :: Hello! I need a little help getting started. I know the basics of how I want my character to be but I need assistance with....everything else ^-^" Shoshiki (talk) 01:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Lols and Giggles Off topic headers are fine. It gave me a really good laugh. All I really need help with character wise is help making a cohesive history. And a few things that come after the claiming process, like creating a word box and making my character page pretty. A few minor things. Shoshiki (talk) 02:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) All the swans in England are property of the Queen Well my first choice was Hecate but I noticed the cabin was full so right now I am leaning more towards Aphrodite with Mnemosyne coming in a close second after her. And for my history, a bit of cookie cutterness is alright. At least for my first Claim. And I don't mind the late replies much so no worries! Shoshiki (talk) 13:11, January 22, 2016 (UTC) What is called a “French kiss” in the English speaking world is known as an “English kiss” in France. Well for the Aphrodite I was thinking My character's father has clear-sight to a small extent, met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen at a party or somethin' and did the hanky panky. Then comes the Oh-no-I-just-boned-a-goddess moment when she finds out she's pregnant. She has the baby and leaves them something (a special necklace maybe, I dunno) and leaves soon there after because Zeus is a butt. The kid grows up with ADHD and Dyslexia. The Dyslexia is mild but the ADHD is sort of a serious problem. They can barely sit still and are always bouncing from one thing to the next madly. Like fashion and clothing ideas. Years pass and my character is blissfully unaware of their powers until they start to awaken. The father gets worried and decides to move a lot so they can't be tracked down, opting to run away from the dangers of the world shrouded in Mist. But then my character finds out he can due this really cool but freaky thing with their hair (change its color, length ect.) though it kind of winds him and gives him headaches at first. When they show their father he calls it cool but looks extremely worried, and soon after they move again. A few months later, in New York city, my character would get attacked by a minor monster (I am leaning towards a Harpie, but a Flaming Horse or a Scythian Dracanae), they are defenseless and their dad saves the day/their cool Goddess Momma necklace kicks in and they kill the thing. Their father gives in and sends them to CHB and that is where my story begins. For Mnemosyne I was thinking a bit of the same except for a library for the meeting place of Mama and Papa, less Dyslexia and ADHD and a few other variations. Shoshiki (talk) 16:04, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Every year 11,000 Americans injure themselves while trying out bizarre sexual positions. I was just wondering, before I type up a long history for a child of Aphrodite, can I still make a child of Hecate even though the cabin says its full? Because that is the parent I really want for my first claim. Shoshiki (talk) 23:53, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Ten percent of the Russian government's income comes from the sale of vodka. I thought the maximum amount of time a god parent could stay was three months. I must have misread that, my bad! And I chose Reese and Beau's name very carefully. I chose Beau because it means "Beautiful" or "Handsome ''" in French and I thought it fit the pretty boy persona I had in mind for him pretty well. I chose Reese because it is derived from the name Rhys which means "''Beloved". Their last name Davis also means "To be loved". I wanted their names to have the themes of beauty and love because Aphrodite is the goddess I chose to be Reese's mommy. Shoshiki (talk) 21:25, January 27, 2016 (UTC) The first couple to be shown in bed together on prime time television were Fred and Wilma Flintstone. Sorry for double posting! I have corrected the month thing and have completely finished my claim for Reese! Oh! And I also chose Aphrodite's fake name because of it's meaning as well, Anneliese is a compound name form the French names Anne which means "Grace" and Lise, a different form of Lisa, which means "God is my oath". Shoshiki (talk) 00:02, January 28, 2016 (UTC) The youngest Pope was 11 years old. It's a shame about the harpy. A Scythian Dracanae should work, right? I will have to re-write the entire section, but it will be worth it so that my character's story is coherent. Also if I am changing the Nanny to a Scythian Dracanae, I may change her name to Zoraida which means "Enchanting woman", referencing the monster's proficiency for illusions. (I love name meanings and adding themes to them if you hadn't noticed ^-^). Shoshiki (talk) 00:41, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Orcas kill sharks by torpedoing up into to shark's stomach from underneath, causing the shark to explode. Omg, we have so much in common! We can be best friends and give each other friendship bracelets and braid each other's hair and have sleep overs and talk about BOYS!!! Nah, just kidding! But it is cool how much we think alike. And you can give me a nickname if you want. I think "Shoshiki" is too formal but giving yourself a nickname is tooootally not cool. And I will literally spend hours looking for the perfect name for my characters. Fun fact: I originally planned for Beau to be named Caerwyn, which means "Beloved". But Beau fit better for the character so I scrapped the first name. Shoshiki (talk) 01:12, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Another double post! Yay! I have finished the edit, changing the nanny from a harpy to a Scythian Dracanae (and changed her name to Zoraida). I believe Reese is ready! Shoshiki (talk) 01:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Triple post because I didn't get your last one in time to add it to my double post! OMG YOU CAUGHT IT!!! YOU'RE AWESOME!!! And I am completely fine with "Sushi" if ya want. But that would be an "only you" kinda thing. Cause you're special! ^-^ And Caerwyn is Gaelic! Good eye! Shoshiki (talk) 01:24, January 28, 2016 (UTC) PFFFT No worries! Its just a small little oversight. I can change it in a jiffy! Shoshiki (talk) 01:29, January 28, 2016 (UTC) BOOM! Changed. See? Easy peesy lemon squeezy! Shoshiki (talk) 01:34, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey hey hey! I completed Reese's character page and his word bubble! I am really proud of myself. Shoshiki (talk) 01:55, January 29, 2016 (UTC) The human heart creates enough pressure when it pumps out to the body to squirt blood 30 feet. Why thank you! *Accepts the metal graciously* I wanted to make a signature thing so I didn't have to use the four ~'s. It just looks so....plain. But I don't really know how to go about doing that. Could you help me? Shoshiki (talk) 02:22, January 29, 2016 (UTC) (Sigh) I was thinking about having it in a black and white color scheme, with my favorite quote in some fancy script font and a gif that uses mirror (Since that's what my name means). I have yet to pick a quote though. I should get on that. Shoshiki (talk) 21:14, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the link! I kinda want to create a signature myself though, in case I want to change it or make another in the future. Shoshiki (talk) 22:00, January 31, 2016 (UTC) At birth, baby kangaroos are only about an inch long – no bigger than a large water bug or a queen bee. I'm alive! Hey, I know I haven't been very active, but I am still here, so your still stuck with me! lols Yep yep! And I forgot to put my awesome sig on that message. Oopsie! Anyway, what's shakin' bacon? Yes I do have a sig and I LOVE it! Well, for the last few weeks I have been doing school work mostly. Boring stuff mostly. I am planning on making a character. Well maybe...I wanna make Reese a pet. Maybe a cat or a dove. And I had to reply to my one roleplay. Waiting for a reply on the other. XD Life's been pretty slow, actually. welllll actually read it a few times..sorry I get around :P anyhow how are you? psst Melly wanted me to drop this by your talk page. https://privnote.com/hidden#XxGqsycND 18:13, March 4, 2016 (UTC) wellllllllllllllll define crazy? welllll hmm... lets just say I'm alive...*throws rainbows and sprinkles* I'll throw you a unicorn too but I doubt nata likes being thrown.. either way random but I noticed you need 47 more edits to get to 3k congratz! also check chat pwease? shipments On phone but I need to tell you a story about your ship...meet me on chat P.s reply this first so that I know your there awake... here as well so to chat we gooo "My youth, my youth is yours, trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls. My youth, my youth is yours, run away now and forevermore." Youth, Troye Sivan HELLS YEEEEEE. YOU CAN WRITE DOWN YOUR IDEAS IN HER PAGE IN MY SANDY BOXY ^.^ HC SHE HAS THAT REGAL AURA AROUND HER SIMILAR TO SILENA TBH BUT WHEN SHE OPENS HER MOUTH, HER AURA CHANGES TO A MIX OF WINTER AND SUMMER. IDK JUST RAMBLING BUT YEAH XD im still having trouble on her name tho ;~; :Should I change Mirae's model to Im Yoona (assuming she's not taken) or should I not? : oh my xD thAT'S REALLY BRILLIANT THO. FIVE-- no ONE HUNDRED STARS TO YOU AND YOUR TALENT >3< saw this and thought of you what a dumbledork sorry 30 minutes late but on chat and ready for duty Forget it ....I think I spelled it wrong or that fact was wrong opss anyhow ignore this sorry 17:17, March 20, 2016 (UTC) soooooooooooooo hmmm I have no clue what to write here like seriously I dont cause "someone" told you something that I "might" do and now i'm stuck here... (you know very well how enfp get....distracted...) either way let me just update you on random stuff cause I didnt see you today ~ (well I could but I was too lazy to get on chat...) today I found TWO GAMES!! one is a game I'm currently and another weird game that encourage polygamy ....and 8 people trying to get kids...at the same time...with the same person... I have no clue why I played that game...and I have no clue why it exist... anyhow just here to say I killed the dragon~ now all thats left is the big and horrible wyrm.. but dont worry I'm the hero I can save you princess :P either way happy b day and cause I made that big thing for you on happy new year I'm NOT (i repeat NOT) obligated to make you a present so let me just give you something else that you've been stalking for yeaaars now ♥♠♦♪♫ ►►►►►► the only reason why I FREAKING HATE giving this is cause i hate the colour (I call it mister barney badge) but idk why I know you've been wanting this one...so yeah here it is~ have have a good b day :P "Today is your birthday and we sing to let you know that you will be queen for the day, whatever you say goes." I honestly don't know where this is bc I just typed it down from memory. xD Aye so I was gonna write this tomorrow cos in the U.S., march 24th is tomorrow, but then I gave into ur timezone bc i lost a bet with a sea serpent (not rlly i just realized i didnt know if i could log on tomorrow.) Anyways, HAPPPYYYY BIRTHDDAAYYY SHEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! May your day be filled with awesomeness and rainbows and lots of natari's ....the game the game burned my brain cells.... apparently WE CAN MAKE A FREAKING CULT IN THAT GAME!? "Like a dream the tree of life covers me and dulls my eyes, I fall asleep. A thousand nights before I wake." To Feel Alive, IAMEVE I've been having very very wonky internet all day long and I am positively scREAMING. BARBIE?! OKAY LEMME JUST PAUSE FOR A SEC WHILE MY CHILDHOOD COMES BACK RUSHING IN MY FACE. *a second has passed* ILY TOO, YOU DOOOOOOOORRRRRRK AND IT HAS BECOME ONE OF MY MANY MISSIONS TO SING THAT TO YOU ON EVERY BIRTHDAY YOU'LL EVER HAVE. HAHA. OI OI OI I FOUND THIS THING CALLED MIRACULOUS LADYBUG AND LEMME TELL YOU, LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ARE PRACTICALLY MARRIED <3 guess what need you now Monica hey hey Omnia :3 So, i found this great female model Monica Ollander and wanted to use her. Of course i looked her up here and noticed you had a temp reserve on her. i was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing? finding female models is so hard and when i finally found her i was bummed that you reserved her xD of course you got ehr first so feel free to say no but, i'll admit. im keeping my fingers crossed that you will say yes lol RE yay thanks a bunch Omnia :D Bromnia Sheepᵀᴹ Remind me I needed to tell you something bc 10/10 I'll forget Doing it I'm posting the thing. I'll explain later. 18:24, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Champions of Othrys Event! Hi! It has come to my attention whilst looking through the lists for the event that you have an unmade, reserved CoO position! I would just like to clarify if you intend on making this character or not, if not, I shall be taking your reservation away. Many thanks! Reminder :) Greetings! Hullo, if you have time, I would just like to ask you to vote on the rights requests that we currently have (if you haven't already). Here's the link: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki:Requesting_User_Rights Currently, there are multiple on-going requests: two for chat mod and one for rb, and it would be best if they be completed soon as they have been up for quite a while now. That's all. Hope you're having a great day! Lots of love, Officially Inactive Hey there! Since you're marked as semi-active and have not edited in more than a month, I marked you as Officially Inactive and you have 6 more months before your characters are archived. If you have any questions, ask away. :)) Rights Request Hi. If you have time, please vote on the ongoing rights request on our Requesting User Rights page. There are currently two requests for RB: James and Nat. It would be really appreciated if you can vote because these requests have been up for quite some time now. Also, if you can, please avoid abstaining. That’s all, hope you’re doing well. P.S. If you’ve already voted on both, please disregard this message. Thank you! omg you're right Long time no spam see, MTCDLNGIT! Missed chu *insert tackle hug emote here* I usually use the Monobook skin, so I didn't even notice there was a 69 in the total page count until you pointed it out xD (Yes, I stalk through Recent Changes reading the edit comments, for that is simply part of my job as a unicorn stalker mwahahaha) Are you coming back for the Halloween Triple Event, by any chance? :3 There's a battle royale! And CoO is going to start back up sometime soon too! :D Talk to me anytime, Omniverse! HIIIIIIIIIII U KNOW, i miss yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :< *sends virtual huuugs* Re: HAHAHAH oo nga noo i didn't notice naman so *awkward trying hard winky wink* Are you inactive?"You humans are such sad and weak, foolish creatures." - Lust (talk) 03:10, December 13, 2016 (UTC) A bit of an impasse (cont) Ah, I see. I was just wondering cause you seem like a cool person (are, from what I remember), and just..yeah."You humans are such sad and weak, foolish creatures." - Lust (talk) 23:15, December 13, 2016 (UTC) The majestic Omniverse xD Hello MTCDLNGIT! As your DTCMLNGIT, you are already aware that I am a stalker robot, so it stands to reason that I may or may not have seen your edit on the User Rights page just a moment ago! For old times' sake, will you drop by on chat if you're still here? :D Proudly carrying on the stalker reality warping tradition, 02:05, December 14, 2016 (UTC) My Queen of Shade Omniiiaaaaaaaaa I saw on the Model Registration that you reserved Somi and, well there's this xD I mean granted I never uploaded either of those images (im lazy we know this) and I didn't state her name anywhere so I can see why someone would reserve her xD Bc of that though, I don't want to say "hi u can share" bc I'm not entitled to since she was a planned char and lord knows how many of those I have xD Idk what the purpose of this was tbh, just to let you know that I was planning on using her? xD Badges! Enclosed you will find a 12-year supply of not-tissues specifically designed for not-tears Fortunately, Omniverse, I'm CHBRP chat's leading expert in cybernetic eye replacement surgery! I'll take out your pesky non-waterproof eyes and switch them out for a pair of wicked robot ones that shoot rainbow lasers, and because you're a family member, all at no cost except for half of your blood supply and possibly your depth perception. Don't worry, I'm a licensed professional! I've honed my skills with the finest resources (read: Surgeon Simulator) and have trained extensively for millennia (read: the last 3 minutes). Your medical safety will be in excellent hands! SCREAMS it's so perfect, it was meant to be P.S. in response to your P.S.: who's Zeena I'm glad you actually saw it and that it didn't fester in deep solitude, hidden within the secret voids of CHB, for all of eternity! xD No worries, I completely understand the necessity of disappearing to eradicate radioactive enemies of cleanliness from Pluto and yourself (the omniverse). I, myself, briefly fought a campaign against a flotilla of floating zombie beetroots who had been trying to invade Procrasti Nation this summer. It was a battle hard-won, but as a result, the sanctity of procrastinators everywhere has been ensured for generations to come (wait that's not a good thing) I hope to see you around and/or catch you on chat sometimes, MTCDLNGIT! Peace and love from your fellow reality warper and now fellow RB, 22:01, December 18, 2016 (UTC) SHEEEPY We played CAH, this is what remains Hilo Just letting you know, my phone did a hard reset on me and now I can't use my phone, because it refuses to let me log in to my google account. Also the reason being half my keyboard on my phone doesn't work. So I won't have a phone for a few weeks maybe even a few months. I'm Sorry Sorry for earlier. re: I'm Sorry ...okay..Also, I do care. I didn't mean for anyone to cry, or anything. Tmi, you probably don't care but I've spent the last like 30-Hour and a half crying. I honestly am sorry it affected you that badly. I didn't think that this many people would get screwed up over my joke. Sorry about that..besides, if I'm honestly really pissed at you, you'll know it XD When I'm truly pissed people tend to feel like Satan is coming after them. Their words, not mine. Hugs are nice. I would like a hug. *hug* It's fine just..please don't say it again? I actually do think like that sometimes so...people just saying what my paranoia says just really doesn't help. *hugs back* Which Eros RP? Also, I feel like Riku would incessantly try to get banged by a priest. >.> Yeah, it was really saucy. I liked it. I DIDNT REALIZE IT WOULD ESCALATE THAT QUICKLY THO. I feel like Eros kids should be resistant to STDs and have a whole plethora of other abilities... I meant like. Can you com on Chat and I'll explain? I know some peeps are stalking the talk pages XD and I wanna keep this hush hush. RE: YEEEEZZ i am however sharing seulgi with oli bae <3 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannd yaas go ahead, i don't have any plan for her atm and as you can see, my model dibs list are quite full ;-; *cries a river* so yeazz take her. also, OMG WELCONE TO K POP WORLD PLZ SUPPORT MY BABY; KWON HYUK aka DEAN. YOU WON'T REGRET IT. Hey I'm only asking you this because your the first person in the claiming dept that came to mind. For the rule for having only one camp claim up for claiming at a time, does it still count if you have two but one is shared cause that is my problem right now. A&S Department To-Do List Heyo MTCDLNGIT! In the manner of the HR and R&D departments, I made a to-do list for our department! As we take on additional tasks and work with different departments, I thought it'd be practical to have a home page for our department to keep ourselves organized and updated on what we're all doing. Please fill it out when you have the time c: 03:12, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Re I actually used the power up on Alice. And I'm pretty sure I marked it... but if you put it on here i did a poor job ;-; Re That seems accurate B) XD thank you Making Sure Rielza is archived, would you like it to stay that way? Please let me know if anything is incorrect :And I can't read, everything was correct on mine >.< ReLUpdated Lists Hey Omnitia. The information is almost correct the only thing missing is my Snow Nymph Blodwen Also there is my CoO character Merinus Sol who just made it into the CoO event but he doesnt have a page or anything quite yet. Otherwise the information is correct. Yukaronachan (talk) 16:34, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Re Would you like to add your BC charrie or me? (Just asking as a courtesy) ~Natalia 22:47, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Claiming issue on mobile Hello! Sorry to take up any of your time, but I was hoping to join this community. I've read up on everything, but I can't seem to get to the claiming process. I've tried the link you've given us after you make a page, but I'm on my iPad mini and the link doesn't take me anywhere. I'd really like to join, but it's my third day trying to get my character through the claiming process. Ravenmist4 (talk) 20:50, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello it me I was wondering if after all these memes you'd like to see That we care Bc we do And I'm worried and I hope you're feeling okay And were safe and all Hello Can u feel me (mr.krabs) I'm in kik just kind of sad bc you seemed pretty upset When we were younger And newbs I just added those lines because it's a song There's such a difference between us and a million miles (f u time zones) HELLOOOOOOOOOOO FROOOOMMMM THEEEEE OTHHEERRRRR SIDDEEEEEEEE O.o What the fudge Yorkie ^ XD Everything looks good to me regarding my user list! Re: Yes, hate is a strong word, I apologize, but I made a point. I'm just tired of people making rude comments like that towards me, then no one points out that it's rude (that I'm aware of). But the second I make a comment, it blows up in my face. And I'm tired of it. So yes, I shouldn't use the word hate, but my creativity is being used elsewhere at this point, so fancy words don't come to mind. ~Natalia 23:15, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Update Sounds right but when did Ksenia become Lt Counselor? Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 21:59, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Ello Omnia! I finished editing my claim, hope it looks good! Hotshot14380 (talk) 02:33, January 14, 2017 (UTC) So I'm like one edit away from 6,000 so here have it XD anywho, I might just use jooheon for orion. Mainly vecause I just may or may not have listened to an asmr of him XD also sage words of the day Explorer, UGH, and that's a long ass ride *http://68.media.tumblr.com/bd181bf8f168394b43c713182b1cb9fd/tumblr_oiypgtyWP01re5vgpo2_400.gif *http://68.media.tumblr.com/df338ae52cf4d9214cb3ac00e8d43193/tumblr_oirizkL3CD1ux44byo2_250.gif *http://68.media.tumblr.com/8d7a49fe788de794bf4975d5be5132b5/tumblr_oirizkL3CD1ux44byo5_250.gif *http://68.media.tumblr.com/99a534d266756fb180a9196230b0c796/tumblr_ojrt8ygTLt1uu4rseo1_400.gif *http://68.media.tumblr.com/5a8c2efd4822b512f0be6b428395cc04/tumblr_ojrt8ygTLt1uu4rseo2_400.gif *https://38.media.tumblr.com/f06271e11761d21dc687a8909cf0be8e/tumblr_npm7q9YIr11tk2heto1_540.gif *https://31.media.tumblr.com/b213a67f1bcade997f7c3a9ac2c9c179/tumblr_np3q1bhepO1qanpgto3_r1_400.gif *https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b3/7d/31/b37d3180f0d92b7dffe686eea28dfa46.gif Claim= NO NO YA AREN'T ATTACKING ME ;; To be honest, I judged the Chimera because it was in the Light monsters template. So I'm sorry if that's wrong. Secondly with the letter, I read it as Themis herself had sent the letter so pardon my mistakes ^^ Moreover, I really really need a mentor. ;;. Urgently. Would ya mind being mine? :3 We are online at the same times too! thank you! Moleano (talk) 08:26, January 25, 2017 (UTC)